1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hooking clasp for a cord-like thing with which the cord-like thing can be easily and surely hooked up and wound and clasped.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when bundling articles, for example, the articles were wound many times with a cord or rope, whose ends were tied up together. When using a tape to close a case's lid, the tape was stuck to the case.
Furthermore, in order to bundle things easily, a rubber band is used, but a rubber band has a disadvantage of winding it many times by twisting it to fasten things. For example, when holding and bundling an electric cord, using a rubber band, a tight bundle can not be obtained unless the folded cord passes the rubber band many times. While, a vinyl chloride fastener is sometimes appended, but it is rarely used because it is troublesome in handling and this vinyl chloride fastener is treated as useless.
Furthermore, when tying up hair with a rubber band, the hair can not be easily tightened with a rubber band, and when removing the rubber band, the hair hangs about the rubber band and is difficult to remove from the band.
When handling a large package, there is a method of fastening a band around the package using a binding device. Although this band fastening method using a binding device is frequently used such a device is only applicable for a single use.
That is to say, bundling things often requires extensive and troublesome labor and time.
As mentioned above, for binding articles, winding, fastening and tying are necessary in using a cord or rope, or winding and fastening with a rubber band are effected. In these cases, it is difficult to wind or unwind the cord, rope or the band, and these processes are troublesome. Therefore, there is a long-felt need for development of a hooking clasp for a cord-like thing which can be easily and surely used for these processes and reused many times.